


We Could Have Had It All

by Sabrielandacesam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate World, Death, FTM Sam Winchester, I changed some stuff around, Just throwing it out there incase if feels like it to someone, M/M, could seem to have a touch of non con?, not really though?, spn 13x22, spoilers sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabrielandacesam/pseuds/Sabrielandacesam
Summary: A different spin on the end of 13x22. It has some death.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Absolute garbage is heading your way!

 

\-----------(POV ((Sam)))--------

 

Sam watched as Gabriel and the other world Michael fought. Dean is a few feet behind him. Horror fills his chest as he realizes that Gabe was losing. 

 

_ What do I do? What can I do? He can’t die. Not again. Not for real.  _

 

Without thinking he sprints forward. Ignoring Dean warning cry. Sam slams into the alternate Michael making the archangel release Gabe and preventing him from getting stabbed with the angel blade. 

 

He hits the ground. Hard. All of the breath knocked out of his lungs. `He glances up to see he had been thrown at least 25 feet away from where the fight was happening. Michael the archangel was stalking towards him. With a predatory look in his eyes that Sam would recognize on anybody’s face. Glancing over to where Dean was he sees Cas and Mary pulling him towards the portal. Of course Dean was fighting them. 

 

Glancing over to where he last saw Gabriel, Sam sees him now fighting Lucifer.

 

_ Knew we couldn’t trust that son of a bitch for even a second. He is an old dog with the same old tricks.  _

 

Now that he has a head count on everybody Sam turns his attention back to Michael who must’ve covered a third of the ground by now. Climbing to his feet Sam tries to work out a plan. His eyes never leave the archangel. 

 

Then suddenly there was a loud bam. Everybody’s attention is drawn towards it, the fight previously going on forgotten. The portal has closed leaving Gabe, Lucifer, Michael, and Sam himself all behind in this world. 

 

“No!” Roars Michael sprinting over to where it had closed. “No, no, no, no, no!” He whips around to face the three who had come in from the other world. “You insufferable little maggots!”

 

The air had a sudden feeling of wrong as the  angel got madder and madder. A feeling Sam knew well. This is how the atmosphere in the cage was like for most of the time Sam was there. He feels panic rising in his throat. Painful memories coming back to him, each one faster at the slightest raise of pressure. 

 

_ Gabriel.  _

 

Sam was trying to silently pray to the archangel.

 

_ We need to get out of here. Now. Michael is getting pissed.  _

 

And surprisingly a voice spoke back.

 

**_I know kiddo. I’m trying to figure out a way to get you and me out of this area to try and regroup._ **

 

Sam felt slightly better with Gabe’s reassurance. And braves a look to the archangel who is staring at Michael with his archangel blade ready for a fight. Lucifer is slowly inching his way backwards towards the rest of the forest. 

 

“You will not go anywhere!” Michaels shifts his gaze on Lucifer. Lucifer stopped eyes narrowing a bit, but compiling with what Michael’s command.

 

Michael then turned to Gabriel. “Are all of you this pathetic? Your Lucifer is a sniveling coward, and you are a weaker version of our Gabriel. I bet even Raphael is more powerful than you.”

 

Sam realizes that Michael is trying to pick a fight with one of the two archangels. The angel is probably so pissed off that he would fight anything that moved. Of course the only things that would be even a slight challenge would be the two angels in front of him. Sam was human and if Michael wanted to he could snap his fingers and Sam would be a cloud of smoke. Sam sends another silent prayer to Gabriel.

 

_ Don’t attack him Gabe. That’s what he wants. _

 

**_I am not weaker than Raphael. Raphael is a little punk bitch who deserved to die. He was always the weak one._ **

 

_ I know. Please don’t pick a fight with him though. You aren’t strong enough to fight Michael. I need you. I love you Gabriel. Please don’t fight him for me.  _

 

Gabriel seems to mentally sigh. Sam can feel a light release in his mind. Looking briefly at Gabriel, Sam knows that Gabe won’t fight Michael. 

 

“What’s wrong? Demon got your tongue?” Michael mocked Gabriel. 

 

_ Ouch.  _

 

“Nah, but maybe a Demon should snatch yours.” Gabriel lightly responds. 

 

Michael snarls. “I would suggest showing me some more respect. No matter what version of you that you are I am still your older brother.”

 

“And you are also still a great big bag of dicks.” Gabe says with an eye roll. 

 

The air pressure was raising slightly again. Sam’s heart rate is starting to raise again. 

 

_ Should I head over to Gabriel? Or stay here?  _

 

Sam was the closest to the pissed off archangel Sam didn’t want to risk making the angel mad nor did he want to be first to get killed. Now Sam wasn’t a coward, but he was smart. Past knowledge of what happens if you piss off an archangel enough makes him hesitant in moving. 

 

_ Fuck it. _

 

Sam slowly slides back towards Gabriel. Now Michael was looking at him. 

 

“You, the pathetic human, what is your name?” Michael questions him.

 

“Uhhhh Sam. Sam Winchester.” Sam is hesitate to give out his name but this Michael doesn’t even know who he is, so Sam supposes it’s alright.

 

“Why is your soul so shattered?” Michael seems to almost be disturbed by Sam. 

 

“I uhh-” Sam trails off a bit.

 

“It’s because of me,” Lucifer speaks for the very first time and Sam feels a wave of anger once again at the devil. “Dear Sammy, didn’t follow my rules, and then he paid the price."

 

Michael nods understandably. He almost seems to be looking at Lucifer in a whole new light. Like maybe he wasn’t as useless as dirt. 

 

**_Sammich I don’t like this. We need to leave._ **

 

_ Tell me about it. I tried to get over to you but then he started questioning me.  _

 

Sam’s eyes never left Michael. He starts to feel dizzy, his head ticking painfully. Terror fills him. 

 

_ What is happening? _

 

Sam sends a quick prayer to Gabriel.  _ What is happening to me? _

 

**_Sam calm down the more you panic the worse it gets. It’s this worlds Raphael. I will take care of him, don’t worry!_ **

 

Sam slowly slides to his knees his head spinning. Apparently Michael isn’t the angel he should’ve been watching out for. He can hear fighting behind him. All it does is make his head throb more. Then suddenly it stopped. 

 

“Raphael! No!” Sam sees Michael run behind Sam. Turning around he spots what has happened. Gabriel killed Raphael. 

 

Michael is now running for Gabriel. “Gabe look out!” Sam blood curdling scream rings out of his throat before he can even process. Gabe turns to late. Michael stabs Gabriel with his archangel blade. Right through the heart. 

 

“Noooo!” Sam sobs. Watching Gabe’s beautiful grace fizzle out. Then Michael drops him like a rock. 

 

Sam stands up and runs over to his boyfriends body. Tears falling and painful sobs wracking his entire body. Sam cradles Gabriel’s head. “No! You can’t be dead. Gabriel I need you. I can’t lose you after I just got you back. Please get up. I can’t do this alone.” Sam whisper cries into Gabe’s body. 

 

He is suddenly ripped away from Gabriel. And pulled towards Michael, whose eyes are flashing an orangish redish color. 

 

_ Welp this is the end for me. At least I will be with Gabriel.  _

 

Michael seems to have other plans. The angel is sizing him up. Sam is about the same height as him and could be useful to the angel. 

 

He is dropped and he collapsed onto the ground. Michael turns to Lucifer “He knows the spell right?” 

 

Lucifer nods delightment in his eyes.

 

“Perfect. I think this human can be of some assistance to us.” 

 

Michael starts to laugh. 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of you guys asked for a part two so I gave you guy it :)

  
\-----------(POV ((Sam)))--------   
  
Sam had been in the other world for over 3 weeks. He had been beaten multiple times by both Michael and Lucifer. It was like he was in the cage all over again, except this time he was also used to kill people. Hundreds of people to be honest.   
  
Michael’s angels were looking for camps of people. Most of the people left on Earth knew how to properly place up the warding. Sam’s job was to destroy the warding and allow the angels to kill everybody there. It was awful, all of the children that have died. All he wanted to do was tell them to run. Runaway and never return. Then he himself would run. Escape while the people were too.    
  
Michael and Lucifer would find him. Michael had removed the Enochian sigils immediately when Sam had managed to escape. He was captured once again less than an hour later, but those few moments of freedom were amazing. He even tried to kill himself once. When he was walking along a cliff in South Dakota he let himself “slip” by the most dangerous spot. It hurt like a son of a bitch but it got the job done. He was then brought back by Lucifer, again. Lucifer always loved to claim how Sam owes him something. Most of the time it was Lucifer trying to convince Sam to tell Jack how good Lucifer was. He would rather be tortured for a million years than tell Jack about Lucifer in any sort of good light.   
  
As he is walking through the woods he can feel eyes on him. Angels. They are always watching him while he does there dirty work. He was going to a camp called Moose River in Maine. If he had to guess he would say he was about a day away from it. He was exhausted. Trudging through snow for the past couple of days without a lot of food can do that to a person. To make matters worse without his T for the past month or so his voice was becoming slightly higher pitched. It was barely noticeable unless you really knew Sam’s voice. It was only a matter of time before he started having periods again.    
  
God dammit. I hate this. I miss Dean. I miss Rowena. I miss Cas. I miss Mom. I miss Jack. I miss Gabe. Fuck this I just want to go home.    
  
Home, he had thought of the bunker as home. Sam truly had a home for the first time in years. Even Amelia’s didn’t feel like a home. Bobby’s house was the closest thing to a home for him. It doesn’t really matter. Sam won’t ever see either of them again so what was even the point of dragging up those old memories.    
  
Sam forces those memories from his thoughts. Focusing on the hike. He can see a bridge in front of him. Which either means river or old highway. A river would be good. Maybe there would be fish in it. Even if there wasn’t he could use the water. Snow was alright but it was getting harder to break apart. He starts to lightly sprint ignoring his leg’s painful cry against it. Slowing down he crosses the bridge looking for a spot to climb down and get some water. The river itself has to be at least 30 feet deep.   
  
There is a sudden cracking beneath his feet and the wood falls out from under him. Sending Sam tumbling down into the river. Icy cold smacks into him. Sam tries to fight the current but it is strong. Even if he could get to the side there would be nowhere for him to go. The walls were icy and steep.    
  
Just get to air an stop fighting it Sam. Save your energy. You will need it for later.   
  
Sam decides to listen to the rational part of his brain. Choosing to go limp in the water and let it carry him to a safer spot. Once he was above the water he flips his body so he is facing where he is going. Only to spot the rock. Much too late to do anything about it. Ramming into the rock he slams his head against it. Then the world turns black.   
  
  
  
\-----------(POV ((Gabe)))--------   
  
Faking his death was a lot harder this time than it was last time. He was already low on grace and he couldn’t make apperations very well. The fact that his lasted as long as it did was a sign that God couldn’t have completely abandoned him. By the time he made it back to the clearing where the fight had taken place, there was nobody there.   
  
Where are they? Where is Sam? Has been on repeat in his mind for the past week and a half or so. Gabriel had heard rumors that the angels had killed more people in this past week or so than in the past 6 months. Apparently, it’s all because of this tall long-haired man. Nobody knows his name. Gabriel is betting that it’s Sam. Michael must be using him for his own advantage. Nobody here knows who Sam is so they won’t know what he has done.    
  
Gabriel has been spending the last week or so following the trail made by the angels with the towns that they wipe off the map. The next town on the list is someplace in Maine called Moose River.    
  
How ironic. They are sending Moose out to help destroy a town called Moose River.   
  
As he has been progressing he has stolen grace from angels. Much like Lucifer had done admittedly. Gabriel hated this world’s version of angels more than his own. He had enough energy to move along pretty quickly. Not enough to fly big distances but enough to make a considerable march in a day. He was roughly a day or so from the town. He must be really close to the opposing side because he has run into a lot of angels. All of them claiming that his dead. The angels were so stunned it wasn’t even a challenge to kill them. It was as if the angels had never heard of someone faking their deaths. It was ridiculous.   
  
He heard a loud crash followed by an even bigger splash. From a bridge a couple of hundred feet in front of him. There are suddenly about 15 people standing at the edge of what must’ve been a bridge. Judging from the outfits they were angels. He runs over and stabs a couple of them and quickly disposes of the rest. Looking down he notices a flash camo. Just like the jacket that Sam had. The camo dips below the water. And emerges. Gabe instanstansly recognizes the face that emerges.    
__   
_Sam._   
  
He watches in horror as his boyfriend slams his head into a rock. Blood goes and flows down his head. The impact must’ve knocked him out as Sam stopped moving other than the river musing him along. Sprinting along the cliff face Gabriel is searching for a spot to climb down and rescue Sam. As he runs he spots a little area that is perfect for him to be able to climb down and grab him, but only if Sam is in the right spot and Gabe is fast enough. If he isn’t then Sam could possibly be gone forever. Sam disappeared from Gabe’s sight again just as Gabriel had reached the shore.   
  
He is suddenly reminded of a trick he used to try. He had seen Michael do it once, but none of the other archangels had ever had managed to do it themselves. Even Lucifer. He was going to slow down the river. It took a lot of energy. It had nearly killed Michael and their father had been so furious that he banned the stop of nature.    
  
Lifting up his arms he puts all of his focus into his grace. Like this, he can feel the ridges from where it is trying to put itself back together. He can also feel the river moving. He can feel the current trying to fight back. Trying to continue its path. Gabriel sends a blast of energy. It sends agony through his grace and his vessel’s form. Gabe feels the river fight back. It pushed harder. So Gabriel shoves another wave of energy out. Then just like that, there is nothing. There is no push back.    
  
Opening his eyes he sees that the river has slowed down to almost a crawl. That was when he saw Sam. The human was heading right for him. Gabriel reached down and pulled him onto the bank. Once Sam was safe Gabriel released his grace. The river was back to its full power. Gabriel pressed his hand against Sam’s forehead healing the cut that was on it. Sam was on the heal so the human should wake up soon.   
  
__   
Weaker than Raphael my ass. Could Raph have done all of that?   
  
  
  
__ Later on:   
  


Gabe is watching Sam. He knows that Sam is waking up. He also knows that Sam is in fear of who or what helped him out. Not that Gabriel could blame him. All he needed was for Sam to open his eyes.    
  
Sam shifts over facing Gabe and the fire that was currently cooking the human some deer. It looks like Sam has been starved over the past few weeks. Sam slowly opens his eyes. Confusion clouding his face.   
  
“Gabriel?” Sam whispers.   
  
“The one and only Sammy.”    
  
“Is this real? Or am I dead?”    
  
Gabriel chuckles. “Nope, it's real Samshine. I saved your ass from the frozen river. In the most badass way, I must say.”   
  
“Aren’t you dead?”    
  
“No, I made an apparition of myself. It took a lot of energy out of me to make one. As well as leave it there long enough for them to think I truly was dead.”   
  
“Then you left me.” Sam’s tone was accusing.    
  
“I didn’t mean to,” Gabe says sorrowfully. “I let myself disappear and then I blacked out. When I came back to I went to the clearing. You were already gone. I have spent the rest of the time looking for you and killing angels.”   
  
Sam nods understandingly. His features softening. “Sorry.”   
  
“It’s fine Sam. What happened?”   
  
Sam looks down shame on his face. “I was forced to. It wasn’t like I wanted to have to do what they said.”   
  
  
Gabriel’s heart is heavy “I know Sammy. I know you would never do anything like that.”   
  
“They said they would hurt me. Really really badly. That I could handle. Then Lucifer went into vivid detail of what happened to me in the cage and I just shut down. I did what they said because I was weak. I was terrified.”    


“It's ok Sam. You didn’t have a choice.”   
  
“I killed so many. Why do they die while I got to live? It isn’t fair to them.”   
  
“Sam they are probably happier now than they ever were. This place it only ends one way. Bloody.”   
  
Sam lets out a breath. “I know."   
  
“I love you Samsquash.”   
  
“I love you too Gabe.”   
  
Gabriel knew it would be fine. He knew that as long as they were together nothing can stop them. Not Lucifer, not Michael. Not anyone. They are stronger together. Nobody is ever going to hurt Sam Winchester again.


End file.
